clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The A-Kong/1
This is my first talk. You can find the second here. ---- -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 09:53, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I'm Lonely. If you acknowledge my existence, I'll give you my respect award! Message from The A-Kong himself From now on, ANYONE who leaves me a message will rceive my Emerald Snowflake award. Anyone who posts here regularly will recieve the A-Kong blade award. So far NOONE has recieved the blade! Yours, . --The A-Kong 15:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) No, I recived the blade, it's just not on my page because I don't want an award section on my page. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 16:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah... Well anyways, dude, you rock for being the first person to find me. If you wanted an awards section, I would give you a special award, which I had ready for the first person to find me. Let me know if you want it.--The A-Kong 16:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 16:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) -- 16:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Signature I'll make you one. Here: --[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Talk 2 me! To make this your signature, press edit and copy the signature, go to your prefrences and paste it into the siganture box, click the Raw Signature box, press save, and you're done! If you don't like it, I can redo it. I don't mind. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 18:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm Barkjon, the co-webmaster here (along with Turtle Shroom). If you need help here or want to ask a question, feel free to ask a sysop here. P.S. Cool username!-- Barkjon 18:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Awards Barkjon, I have an award for the first three people to sign the talk page. Metalmanager doesn't want it, but if you could unlock your page, I'll give it to you. ----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] Talk 2 me! 19:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) It's not that I don't want it, it's just that It will take a while to put all those awards i've got, and I'll like to add it when i'm ready and when it's not 19:04 PM. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 19:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Put it on my talk page, please. I'll put it on my awards section later.-- Barkjon 19:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) No more Mwa Mwas! I have made a template for people who hate mwa mwa penguins! Put Template:Anti Mwa Mwa on you r page to join my army of mwa mwa haters! Hello, The A-Kong I would like to introduce myself. I am Flystar, a sysop here. A pleasure to meet you.--[[User:Flystar55555|Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 23:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hello See! I acknowledge your exitance!!!!! But really you seem like a cool guy. Wanna be my friend? ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 02:48, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joining the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Please help spread my army to other Wiki users! You are assigned to admin 3 a.k.a Sharkbate. Serve our army well! Really weird thing. Hanging out with buddy on Iceberg. Clones in Old blue appear. Key:OP:Orangopingu(Me) K587:Buddy(King587 C:Clone OP:What on earth? K587:WHATS GOIN ON?! (Others begin screaming. Report frenzy begins. Many shouts of "ARRRR!" and "I reported U") C:Everyone run or die! OP:Never! We will not run! K587 and most others:Yeah! C:Orangopingu must die! (Clones surround me) OP:Report the red guy! (Penguin called Generalpigpig500 is caught admitting ownership of clones to girlfriend.) Generalpigpig500: Swears. Dissapears instantly. Clones swear at same time and dissapear also OP/K587:Weird. OP and K587 go for pizza. Three yellow penguins, most likely clones, follow them. clones hide behind piano. OP logs off. sig test ----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 20:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm not doing much. Club Penguin is big enough already. I'm just fixing some typos and adding things I feel necessary or helpful. I hope that Cp releases something BIG soon. I hope they can expand the landscape, and maybe we can go to Rockhopper Island. blah 21:37, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Flag How did you make that flag on your user page? Post the answer on my talk page. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 14:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Of course! You can start a journal too! It would be cool to read what you have to say about your favorite puffle! Oh and yes, my name does stand for DaDigitalShayminSkyForme. (I don't know why I love the word "Da" so much" DigiSkymin What's up with all the operation thingys?! Lol You,me, and Sponge all have operations of our own. Is this a coincident or what? Who started the operation things anyways? DigiSkymin You like Darkrai?! Cool I guess. I hate every legendary Pokemons except for Uxie, Cresselia, and Latias (notice how they are all defensive Pokemons). Legendary Pokemons and OU Pokemons are cheap. I prefer to use UU Pokemons instead. My favorite Pokemon in the whole entire world is Absol!!!! (You didn't see that one coming right?) -DigiSkymin P.S. Something that you should know that youy probabily don't know: Uber: Legendary Pokemon OU: OverUsed (Ex:Tyranitar, Gengar, Infernape) UU: UnderUsed(EX: Absol, Ampharos, Quagsire) Do you even play Pokemon? cool I don't really think Spiritomb is an Uber, in fact, it's an UnderUsed Pokemon. Wobbuffet is a Uber because of it's extremely high HP (the Pokemon with the highest HP is Blissey I think)and it's ability Shadow Tag. There is no real counter to Wobbuffet though, because of his ability. The only way you can escape is by using Baton Pass or U-turn. P.S. Absol is awesome! I'm gonna make a team that's centered around him (him being my physical sweeper). Do you check Smogon.com? It has all sorts of great Pokemon stratigies and tips on how to play professionally. DigiSkymin Oh Noes! I need your help! Which move is better on Absol: Psycho Cut or Zen Headbutt? I personally prefer Psycho Cut because of its 100% accuracy, but Zen Headbutt has more power, (Well, only by ten) but it's accuracy is only 90%! Help me! I'm stumped! -DigiSkymin I currently have... Here are the Pokemons i've seen and captured: Seen-418 Obtained- 390 (most of them I got from migrating, trading with my bro, and a few from Pokemon Battle Revolution and Pokemon Ranch) Don't worry if I have more (since I played this game for 734:50 hours), I can tell you where to find them.If you want a certain Pokemon, the best way is to go to GTC or evolve them yourself (I had to level up my level 20 Scorupi to level 40 in order for it to evolve into a Drapion) P.S. I have Pokemon Diamond, and my bro has Pearl (ha ha... you don't get it? Pearl is '''pink'!) Here is my Absol (It's a Mixed Sweeper) Night Slash (for breaking walls like Cresselia) Superpower (for threats like Blissey, Tyranitar, and Heatran) Sucker Punch (for fast and strong sweeping Psychics such as Aself or Latios ) Fire Blast (for Scizor and Forretress) P.S. Scizor is cheap too (because of Bullet Punch) NEW Sig Test ----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 18:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hold on Yes, I can give you my PBR friend code, but probabily not the DS one. Oh and can you please wait until Platinum is out? 'Cause Absol can only learn Superpower in that game. I'd love to use my UU team against your Uber team. (even though I know I'm gonna lose) Do you EV train your Pokemons anyways? Movie, meeting and award! *Congratulations! You joined my movie group! *Congratulations! You got my gold award! *P.S. I want to make a trailer, so can I meet you at the Dance Club on Icicle? --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 17:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) When do you wanna meet on CP? I saw your name under my "Want to be friend" section, so I decided to accept you as my buddy! Just tell me where you want to meet me on CP. P.S. Your puffle journal is really awesome, and I love the part where your puffle went crazy because of a certain green puffle that trespassed into his room. -DigiSkymin ok! I'll meet you on CP tommorrow then! I better set up alarm... yup. Icicle Ways to scare those pesky infants (MwaMwas) 1. Dress up in ghost or dragon suit 2. be mean and steal their stuff (lollipop, elmo stuff...whatever) 3. dress up as a ninja and throw snowballs at them (I did that once and they all started screaming) 4. lead them out by pretending to adopt them one by one and tell them to stay at your igloo and don't come out. number 4 is a little...useless. I hope our plan to eliminate Mwa Mwas work! --DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! A little confusion Uh, my green puffles name is Manic, not Maniac. A simple case of dropping the "A" and wha la! Manic!!!!!--DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! Super Smash Bros Brawl Do you have the game? if you do me and My Bro Have it and here is our friend code 4984-0581-7896 Please invite us to be friends! -- 10:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Nah, dont have it soz! Whats ur nintendo wii friend code, like, so we can talk and send miis -- 10:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, to find out, you click the message board, click create message, address book and there it is! myn is: 0412-9818-2213-1897 To Put my number in, click register on trhe address book! Hope my help helped! -- 10:42, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, just add 0412-9818-2213-1897 whenever u get on! -- 10:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) A long overdue award... How stupid am I?! I should have given this to you when I asked you to help me with my Absol! That means how good a friend you are!!!!!!--DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! Agentgenius You act like he 'wanted' to get to get banned and shared an IP with you 'on purpose. (I can assure you, he did not) I request you take away that unaward. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 18:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Ok that's fine. BUT, if that's your reason, put htat reason up on the unaward rather then the one I complained about! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 18:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) That's OK-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 18:48, 11 March 2009 (UTC) PokePals? I just realized something: You and I seems to be the only one in this Wiki who ever plays Pokemon... Pokepals? -DigiSkymin NEW sig test (WOOT!) ----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] Ride on! 16:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Let's try again ----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Awards Image:Metalmanager award.png Image:The_cool_award.png Image:The_Ultimate_Award.png Image:MetalMedal.png Image:NEONTRUST.png ---'''Μεταλλικά ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 14:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Don't worry buddy, I'm staying! :D :D :D :D :D:D!! Wanna Meet? Hi A-Kong! Wanna meet on CP? BTW... Im Sharkbate! I am a bureaucrat and I am under TurtleShroom on the ! I also voted FOR on your request! So uhh... wanna meet? You can pick the server! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ok My penguin is Snowman 1001! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:45, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Take this! Here is my award! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:52, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Yipee! Good luck as a rollback! Thanks for the igloo, it looks perfect! My awesome friend award! Party Want to come to my party? If yes, come to my igloo in Summit! --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !']] 18:29, 16 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Shop I agree that you can! You also need to ask Metal! Metal is part of the copyright of Wikia Shops. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 20:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm... A Question I wondered why did you choose the name A-Kong? I mean is it like King Kong but with a letter? -- User:Ben 100022 RE:shop I can't extend the copyright, but I can allow you to make it but ONLY if you put that the shop is my idea and...actually, put this: ---- '''THE IDEA OF A WIKIA SHOP IS COPYRIGHT OF METALMANAGER, AND METALMANAGER ALLOWED THIS SHOP TO BE MADE, NO ONE ELSE CAN MAKE THIS TYPE OF SHOP AS THIS WILL BE THE LAST ONE, THANK YOU.' ---- Put that on your shop! =) Good luck with your shop! On and one more thing, remember to link my shop somewhere, the only reason we don't allow it is because that would be copying and mean I don't get any costumers. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 10:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Your Name You wrote on Ben's page that you were watching king kong. Was the A*** part a singer of some sort? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:55, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Name Thank you. I get it now! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 15:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Oragnopingu Fire Awards Here's your photo! I'm not quitting Just your post alone wants to bring me back. I hereby give you the title: King A-Kong, best friend of DigiSkymin! Assessment 'Ello A-Kong! I've joined your ninja army, so when can I take the assessmen? Iy sounds cool! I've signed up for commander and Elite puffle trainer...MUAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR MY MANIC! POKEMON i know, i just like to call it Pokeymanz for some reason :o also Darkrai ftw, but i'm more of a Dragonite/Raichu/Togetic fan Silver Dragonite Re:Agentgenius When did I say that?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) On Sheepmans talk.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I think whoever banned me made a mistake since #I never said that #I was never banned I think they must have somehow banned you instead.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 10:25, 22 March 2009 (UTC) meeting lets meet on cp now. im now at server frozen on the iceberg. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 10:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop You get it for free my friend! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 11:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Kong Mart Why not allow my bank to use <(K)>?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 14:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Do i need Permission from you to get my own million numbers? I was just wondering because i have only seen you with one.--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 20:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Eh no. I got voted to be an admin :) I am the one and only Sheepman! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 17:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Logo Your new logo really suits you! Did you PrtScr like i do? :P --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 17:51, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please come to the upcoming event: Alxeedo111's Template Factory! There, you can ask me to make a Template for you. Just fill out a small form and... that's all! If you described it perfectly, you'll get it from me right a way. If not, I may have some questions, but then I'm sure it'll be done in a second! If you know how to make Templates then... great! If not, go to Alxeedo111’s Template Factory to get as many as you want FREE. 'OPENING DAY IS FRIDAY, MARCH 27, 2009' --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:45, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : ) Here is the award :) --Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 19:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Shops There are now lots of shops, because matl now lets anybody to have a shop, i sad to agentgenious that there wer only 2 shops when metal didn´t let anybosy to have a shop.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop The Sith Cub Shop is now open! Because you signed up early you have recieved an extra <{100 SCpts}> on your shopping card! '''Here is your card!' To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] Just a little note I got Platinum. I got to Pastoria. I wanted a Buizel. A male Buizel. A brave natured Buizel. I captured 64 male Buizels -DigiSkymin Agreement I agree--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 16:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Picture for my Purchase * --I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 07:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You! That is really neat (That was the only pic i had of Ben) Check out the Alien Creation Shop: The Creation Shop for Alien Gods--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 08:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Library Card Sorry i cannot give you one as i am making a new deluxe edition for you!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 08:39, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sucessful Deluxe Card If you sign up for the Creation Shop you can get 500 extra from your Deluxe Card and as a new stipulation--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 08:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Your Card has been converted to Bronze status so you will now recieve '<{100 SCpts}>''' per week! --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 09:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop may I ask what parts you would like me to change with my shop? I didnt know you had cards tho... so i want to keep them --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 09:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) NO MORE! Please take off the Copyright symbols, policies, laws/rules, and all of it. '''NO MORE COPYRIGHTS!!' All these cause are bad fights, arguments, yelling/screaming and more. If you want to prevent a Crisis, please delete all copyright-related things on your Sub-Pages. Thank you! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 20:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) RE:What!? It's not causing a Crisis, I was just saying that if we keep copyrighting things, we're going to get into bad fights and yelling (which we already have), and eventually everyone will quit because of the yelling and fights, which will cause another Crisis. And yes, there have been fights. Me and Sharkbate/Metal. Metal and Sith Cub. And so on. I have to admit, I was exaggerating a little about the Crisis thing. But it's been causing a lot of issues on the Wiki. The copyrighting. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 16:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Warning! There is a deadly virus on April 1st called "Conflicker Worm". It can damage your computer, so stay off the internet on April 1st! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Shout Box Hey, I see your online, so go to the shout box. If you don't know what that is, at the upper right corner of the page click MORE, Manage Widgets, scrool over to Shout Box, and click the + next to it. See you there. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 15:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC)